So Close
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Shinsou sneaks a girl in late at night. But how's he supposed to get her out in the morning..?


Ohhhh, wow-  
To be honest, I didn't think I was ever going to post on this account here again, but here we are. I don't even have excuses as to why I haven't updated my other works, so I won't even try, but if you're still subscribed to any of my In Progress works on FFN, just know that I am planning to HEAVILY edit my works and re-upload them on AO3. I've already put a few of my older works there, along with quite a few of my newer works. Don't worry! I will still update them on FFN as well, because so many of you have been waiting forever for updates.

I can't promise an kind of time line for them, however. I'll need to edit a lot (like, a lot, Jesus I was cringe-y) and since I'm a mom/wife now, it's tougher for me to get updates or new works out on a strict schedule. I apologize for all the trouble, and this super lengthy A/N, but for those of you who have waited this long without hearing anything from me: Thank you for believing I would come back. Your messages, reviews, and unwavering belief that one day I would finish those stories kept me going.  
Thank you.

And to anyone new reading this, hello! I'm glad you've chosen this story to read!  
Without further delay, please enjoy!

So Close

Hizashi isn't quite sure what to do in this situation. He sips his coffee and stares at the pair of pink, slip on sandals by the front door.

His step son, Hitoshi, has brought a girl home.

And Shōta doesn't know yet.

He figures it out around four am, when the headboard in the room next door begins to tap against the wall. At first, in his hazy just woken up state, he's afraid the boy might be having a nightmare. When he was younger, Hitoshi would have terrible night terrors. He remembers having to wake the boy up countless times and console him in the middle of the night.

He's already moving to sit up when he hears the small moan. He blinks in the stillness of the room. That wasn't Hitoshi.

That was a _girl_.

Hizashi immediately turns to Shōta, but the other man is sleeping like the dead. Of course he would be. Any other night the cat walking around the house would keep him awake but the one time something is _actually happening_, Shōta sleeps through the whole thing. He's not sure whether he's disappointed or happy since the new sleeping medication seems to be helping.

The noise next door quiets and Hizashi relaxes back into bed. He's definitely not going in there _now_.

Hizashi is awake before anyone else, as usual, but now he's faced with a tough choice. Does he say something? Does he let Hitoshi figure it out on his own? Shōta will be awake soon; how does he plan to sneak the girl out then?

Hizashi sips his coffee again and exhales slowly. This is Hitoshi's problem, not his. He's eighteen now; obviously old enough to sneak girls into the house, he should be old enough for him to figure the rest out on his own.

We die as we live and all that, right?

Shōta is awake now- well, as awake as he can be without coffee. Hizashi pours him a cup, just a splash of cream and two spoonfuls of sugar, before setting it in front of the sleepy man.

"Good morning, Shō." He smiles as he kisses Shōta's forehead and drops into the seat next to him.

Shōta hums sleepily. Hizashi's eyes flick to the shoes by the front door and his smile grows as he wonders how Hitoshi is gonna handle this.

Hizashi is honestly concerned, but also amazed.

Shōta has gone into his usual Sunday cleaning, with the music cranked and hair pulled up into a bun, and hasn't noticed the shoes.

He's already cooked breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed the living room; now, he's folding laundry in the center of the living room floor.

The problem with this apartment set up is how streamlined everything is. When you come in the front door, the kitchen is immediately to the left, and then you go straight into the living room. On the left hand side is the doorway that leads to both bedrooms and the small bathroom.

From his position on the couch, Hizashi can see everything. Shōta has his back to the hallway, however, so when the little brunette girl he used to teach math to quietly slips into the bathroom, Hizashi is the only one that sees.

He's screaming inside.

He wants to laugh, or say something! Shōta has no clue and she's right there! Hizashi picks up his phone instead and messages Nemuri, needing to tell _someone_.

_Sent:_

_Hitoshi brought a girl home last night. It was Ochako. She's in our bathroom. Shōta doesn't know. I'm freaking out._

He looks up from his phone as Hitoshi walks into the living room. Hizashi looks between father and son, wondering if this is the moment! But Shōta simply nods his head at the kitchen, not looking up from his pile of laundry.

"Breakfast is in the oven." he says over the music. The teen nods and moves that way. Hizashi watches as he pulls out a couple pancakes, still warm, and wraps them in a napkin before moving to the front door and picking up the slip ons. Hizashi is awed by the boldness, but this is Shōta's son they're dealing with.

Shōta's phone buzzes on his left and he turns his attention to that. In the brief moment he's not paying attention, Hitoshi casually strolls past the man, shoes and pancakes in hand. He side eyes Hizashi, but the older man simply grins and winks.

The girl is quick but silent, and as she's headed back to Hitoshi's room, she gives Hizashi a small smile and head nod. Hizashi grins over the rim of his mug.

He looks down when his phone buzzes and finds a message from Nemuri.

_Received:_

_Nemuri_

_OHHHH MY GGGGOOOODDDD!_

Hizashi snorts and drops his phone into his lap.

'_You're telling me._' He thinks.

Shōta is a very habitual creature. Hizashi knows this. He knows Hitoshi knows as well. After cleaning the house, the Raven haired man takes a hot shower and then fixes an early lunch.

Shōta pauses his music and stands, drawing Hizashi's attention away from where he's grading papers.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Would you mind putting away the laundry?"

"Sure!" Hizashi agrees. He sets his pen down and stands up. Shōta gives him a small smile before taking a stack of clothes and moving to the bathroom. There's silence for a moment, and Hizashi waits. The shower starts, and the music begins playing again. Hizashi lifts a stack of kitchen towels and carries them into the kitchen, smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Looks like Hitoshi would get away with it after all.

"Speak of the Devil." He hums as Ochako and Hitoshi creep out of the hallway. Ochako ducks her head, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Good morning, Mr. Yamada." She greets. Hizashi smiles brightly.

"Good morning, Ochako. Sleep well?" She nods awkwardly, cheeks darkening. Hitoshi rolls his eyes and ushers her towards the door.

"Come by for a visit soon; during daylight next time, maybe?" Hizashi calls. Hitoshi ignores the older man and opens the door for Ochako. She slides her shoes on and smiles at Hitoshi. Just as she's leaning in for a kiss, the bathroom door opens.

"Hizashi!" Shōta calls over the spray of the shower. The three in the kitchen freeze. Hizashi clears his throat and walks back into the living room.

"Yeah?" He calls. Shōta is standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He raises a brow and holds out a small, pink and flowery bag.

"Ochako forgot her overnight bag."

Hizashi can't hold back his laughter. Hitoshi slaps a hand to his forehead and sighs as Ochako covers her face with both hands.

So close.


End file.
